Percy Jackson, Ruler of Everything
by gallantmon7196
Summary: Percy isn't a demi-god, isn't the son of Poseidon. The books, just a children's story. Perceus Jackson is in fact, Chaos, creator of the universe, and it's ruler. This is how Percy actually got the Master bolt to how Percy defeated Kronos. But there is one problem, he doesn't know that he is Chaos, he has no recollection of ever being what he once was. AU, pairings are undecided.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, So bear with me, I created this entire plot line while bored out of my mind in Math class, yeah match. I'm new to the Percy Jackson and the Olympians fanfiction writing so I appreciate **_ ALL_** Feedback in the form of reviews and through PM's well here I go.

Disclaimer:Almost forgot to put this in...Percy Jackson and the Olympians does not belong to me, but Rick Riordan. Although I did wish I owned it, but oh well.

Normal, Mortal speech

_Narration_

**Immortals**

_**Chaos**_

Fates

* * *

Prologue

* * *

_Hello, I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. You know who he is, the Greek god of the Sea, one of the Olympians and brother to Zeus. Well many of you probably already know my story, of how when I was twelve I saved my mother from the Underworld and when I was 16 I battled Kronos to a near standstill, yeah, Kronos, the leader of the titan and father to Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Demeter, Hestia and Hera, that Kronos. Well I have come to tell you that the story is not entirely true.I mean, the quest of how I recovered the Master bolt, traversed the Sea of Monsters, held up the sky, wandered through the Labyrinth, and the whole invasion of Manhattan thing are all true but one thing was left out, one very, very, VERY important thing. It is the fact that I'm not Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, Greek god of the Sea. Well, not fully. My true identity is a being of such power, that is so ancient that even the Three Fates, ask for my advice and opinion on a matter, I am Chaos. The Chaos, the first being in existence, father of Gaia, Nyx, Erebus, Eros and Tartarus. Yeah, that Chaos, but please, call me Percy. This is my story as Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson, and how I saved humanity. _

###Chaos space, human year: 1940###

Chaos sat on his throne, a seat made of the cosmos themselves, space woven together to make his seat. The first god sat on his throne in one of his many forms, one of his favorite too, a twelve year old human with a pair of dark blue jeans and an unmarked orange shirt under my platinum breast plate armor. A mess of black hair fell down with the bangs reaching just below his ears, along with his slightly tanned complexion and sea green eyes. Chaos didn't have a specific name for this form, but he normally called it Seaweed Brain for some reason. He didn't know why though, probably because it looked slightly like his great grandson, Poseidon. He was relaxing from his throne wondering when three old women entered his throne room. They were the fates, extremely old immortal beings that were only a few millennia younger that Chaos himself. They rarely came into his domain unannounced unless it is something extremely important. They shuffled towards him before bowing at his feet.

"M'Lord..."

"...we have urgent news..."

"...a prophecy is set in motion."

"It could end with..."

"...humanities..."

"...Destruction."

Chaos leaned forward, interested at what the women were telling him.

_**"What do you mean, and please, only have one of you speak."**_

The lead sister stepped forwards to address their only ruler.

"A war has just ended between the sons of Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. Many humans perished. Now they swear on the river Styx to never have children again. But Kronos is starting to awaken."

_**"Of what concern does this have with me?"**_

"Well, my lord, we saw you in combat with Kronos, in a mortal form."

_**"I see, but what are you implying?"**_

"We believe that you must take on a mortal form in order to permanently put you grandchild to rest. Fate is stronger than even you, my lord. So to protect humanity, you must take on a mortal form and defeat Kronos."

_**"Then I will do it."**_

"There is but one problem, to do that, you must be born of a mortal woman, and be that of a demigod. You will lose all of your memories and therefore your powers until you step into the throne room of mount Olympus."

_**"I see, well, I shall take the risks and go. Are there any precautions that I should look out for?"**_

"If you die, reality will collapse and you will need to completely rebuilt the universe, again."

Nodding at the precaution Chaos left in a flash of pure cosmic energy and reappeared inside of a pink palace. The place wreaked of perfume and makeup, Chaos hated this place, but coming here was mandatory for the prophecy. Quickly changing hims form from that of a twelve year old human to one around the age of 25 he started walking down the halls to where the throne room was. After a torturous walk of five minutes through a fog of the intoxicating perfume he made it to the neon pink doors. Sighing he pushed open the doors and walked into a women department store. Chaos crushed to himself, ever since that store, Macy's, opened in what the humans call 1858 A.D, she has been on a shopping spree and buying whatever the latest outfit. After wandering the long aisles he saw her. There she was Aphrodite, his granddaughter, with her flowing hair and adorable face, next to her was a man who screamed violence for the elder god. He was tall and very well muscled, he had on military fatigues and a crew cut style haircut. To his waist was a large two handed sword with a skull on the hilt with a ruby in its mouth. Shrugging at the intimidating figure he walked over the couple.

**"Oh how does this look? No that is last season, not this one, or this one...or this one."**

That military guy was struggling as the weight of clothes started piling on top of his arms. His legs were starting to wobble and he looked like they were just about to break. Jogging over, Chaos relieved some of the weight off of the other god.

**_"How about I help you with_ that."**

The god grunted in response, thinking that Chaos (not knowing who he is) was just some servant of the goddess. Said goddess was still going through which clothes she should wear. After a few minutes Chaos grew impatient and spoke up. Clearing his throat he spoke.

**_"Aphrodite, I believe that any outfit will look beautiful on you, especially with a pair of sparkling red_ shoes."**

Before the military dressed god or Chaos could even move, Aphrodite stood up and wrapped her hands around Chaos while giggling like a little girl and jumping up and down. Much to the military dressed god's annoyance.

**"Ohhhhh, IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN! How have you been? Have you been to earth recently? There is this game called baseball and I think that you may like it. Did you hear about the war?"**

The goddess was shooting off questions faster than Chaos could answer them. After a few moments of this he decided to interrupt his granddaughter.

_**"It's good to see you, dear. But I have some business with Eros that I need to take care of. I was hoping that you could tell me where he**_** is."**

**"Oh, yes. He's in New York, in America. He says that "love is in the air tonight."**

_**"Thank you my dear, I'm sure that we will meet again soon, except you may not recognize me at first."**_

**"Okay, good bye!"**

Chaos left in a flash of light again. He reappeared in New York City, Times square to be exact. Everywhere around him, people were cheering with happiness. Women and soldiers could be seen in loving embraces of happiness. Knowing he was close, Chaos waved his hand, and everything stopped. Everywhere around him, people were frozen like stone statues, in the act of doing their task. This made Chaos's immortal life infinitely easier to search for the god of Love. After a few seconds he found who he was looking for. A man was standing in the center of a group of people, confused as to why they all stopped moving. The man stood about 4'9", he had an angelic face with soft eyes, his blond hair sprouting from his head. SAid god of Love soon laid his eyes on Chaos and his body went into a rigid solute.

**"M'lord, it is an honor to be in your presence."**

_**"That is much appreciated, son. Now, I have a favor to ask of you."**_

**"Anything."**

**_"I need you to have Poseidon fall in love with a woman in the year 1993."_**

**"But Zeus, Poseidon and Hades have already gone into an agreement to not have anymore children."**

**_"Yes, yes, I know of that silly agreement, but I am ordering you to do this. It is of the upmost importance tha you do this for me on his specific year. Do you understand?"_**

**"Yes, father."**

**_"Good, now, I must be_ going."**

Chaos then teleported again and went into a small dimension of his own creation where he can take a short nap until the time of his rebirth.

* * *

###Year: 1993, Montauk, Long Island###

A woman sat on the beach crying. Her boyfriend had just left her for another woman and had taken whatever money the two of them had saved up together with him. For comfort, she had left the city and came to this cabin. The cabin where she had spent summer as a kid with her (now) deceased parents. She was now sitting on one of the dunes crying her eyes out, feeling miserable.

**"Hey, are you okay?"**

The woman lifted up her head and gazed at the owner of the voice with her multicolored eyes. The owner was a tall muscular man, with a nice even tan with flowing black hair and a stubble of a beard. In his hands was a, trident? To woman blinked and blinked again, and there it stayed, a trident, made of blue-green crystals and bronze. With out thinking she posed a question.

"Why is there a trident in your hands?"

The man looked at his hands and smiled.

**"Well, it is because I'm a god. My name is Poseidon, god of the Sea and ruler of its inhabitants."**

The woman was shocked to say he least. A god, as in the ones from myth? They were real? That did explain all of the weird experiences she had as a child. She reached up and took the hand that Poseidon had offered her.

"Sally, Sally Jackson."

**"Well Ms. Jackson, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."**

Sally smiled a genuine smile for the first time that day. She had a good feeling about Poseidon, a feeling that a lot of happiness is to come.

* * *

Well there you have it, my prologue. Tell me what you think and any ideas that you may have. This is Gallantmon7196, signing off.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back to another chapter of my story. I just want to answer a quick question that a few of you might have. In a review from 2lax4u he wrote:

_I like the chapter, but isn't chaos..well chaos? he would strive for the end of the world right? _  
_Meh stop me. I like the idea and I can't wait for more._

To answer the question, in Greek mythology it is theorized that Chaos is a formless deity that basically created everything. The destroy-everything-in-exsistance Chaos is normally the giant snake, Apophis. Who can be considered the Egyptian equivalent to Typhon.

Now, without further ado, let the chapter begin.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and well Greek mythology belongs to the Ancient Greeks.

Chapter: 2

* * *

It was the last day of school at Yancy Academy. Percy sat in his dorm with his bag packed and lying on his bed next to him. He sighed, the school year hadn't been kind to him, his fights with Nancy Bobofit had steadily gotten worse since the trip to the museum, and he was just able to get D's is all of his classes. Other kids in the dorms were talking about the various places that they were going to over the summer. One said that he was going to Switzerland to go skiing, another said that he was going to the Caribbean, another was going to see his parents in California. When asked Percy simply replied.

"Me? I'm just going to stay in the city."

The other's nodded before turning back to their conversation, acting like he didn't exist. Percy sighed, thinking about his best friend, Grover.

'I wonder how he's going to survive next year without me?'

###3 hours later###

Percy boarded the Greyhound bus at the bus depot in the near by town. He took the seat near the back of the middle section of the bus. He took the window seat and just looked outside, waiting for the bus to start, soon his mind started wandering, and Percy went into his own world. After a few minutes of this, he was pulled back into reality by an all too familiar voice.

"Mind if I sit here?"

Percy's head snapped over and he saw his closest friend in the world, Grover Underwood. Percy immediately moved his back pack of the seat and onto the floor infront of his.

"Of course Grover."

Grover sat down, he looked around nervously as the bus began to move, as if waiting for something to happen. After about a half hour of this Percy got annoyed, leaning over, he whispered into Grover's left ear.

"Waiting for a monster?"

Grover nearly lost his pants he jumped up so quickly.

"W...what do you mean?"

Percy chuckled to himself.

"Well, you seem on edge, like your anticipating something."

"Okay man look, I just have a bad feeling that something REALLY bad is about to happen."

No sooner had those words left his mouth did a pillar of smoke suddenly erupt from under the hood of he bus. The driver swore before pulling the bus to the side of the road. Grover started sweating profusely and muttering to himself.

"Please don't this happen again, it can't end like this."

* * *

###Switch to Percy's POV###

I pulled Grover up to his feet and the two of us walked outside of the bus. I pat Grover on the back reassuringly.

"Hey man, you seem a little stressed, why don't you just calm down and sit down on the grass."

Grover complied while I looked around, taking in my surroundings. The bus had stopped on the side of the highway, at the edge of the trees. Trash was littered around, from people throwing away old food wrappers and cans of soda out of the window. I continued looking around until my gaze fell upon a fruit stand with 3 old women sitting there. I gazed at them and they seemed to be staring right back at me. I tried to break the gaze, so I forced my eyes to wander and look at other things, anything than those ancient, all knowing eyes that stared back at me. My gaze settled on their hands. Old and wrinkled, looking as though it was just skin wrapped tightly around bone. But it was what was in each of their hands that had my attention. The one on the far left was holding two balls of string, one a calm brown while the other a vibrant gold. The one on the far right was knitting the two strings together into a pattern that I couldn't make out. They continued this for a few minutes until the middle woman leaned forward. She held up an ornate pair of Silver and gold scissors, putting the two strings into the open maw between the two knives. With a single, swift movement, the woman brought two sharp pieces of the scissors together with a loud *SNIP* that traveled across the lanes of traffic and into my ears, effectively severing the two pieces of string. Leaning over to my left, I nudged Grover who had his back turned and was opposite of the highway.

"Hey Grover."

"Y...yeah?"

"Check out that fruit stand over there. The one across the highway."

Grover looked over to the fruit stand. At the sight of the three old women he paled to a paper white color. Looking back at me, I could see the fright in his eyes.

"W...what have they been doing?"

I shrugged.

"Nothing really, just knitting this giant thing that I couldn't see and they just cut two pieces of string."

Grover paled even more. Turing away from me, he clutched his head tightly and started muttering to himself quietly.

"They never make it past 12, never past 12. What am I going to do, what am I going to do?"

Walking over to my friend, I rested my hand on his shoulder.

"Hey man, are you okay?"

Grover looked at me, fear evident in his eyes.

"Y...yeah, just peachy. Hey Perce, can you do me a favor?"

I don't know why, but I hesitated, I'm not sure why but I did. Grover was starting to make me feel a little uneasy.

"Sure man. What do you need?"

"Um...Can I accompany you to your home Percy? I know it sounds strange but can I?"

Again I hesitated to answer, I don't know why though. Grover is one of my closest friends and I felt like I could trust him with a lot of things. I had even told him some of my deepest secrets that only he and his mother knew, but I couldn't shake the feeling that Grover was hiding something from me. Something very important, but I answered anyways.

"Yeah, sure. I actually want you to meet my mom."

Grover's expression seemed as though the weight of the world had just been lifted off of his shoulders. Smiling warmly he set his hands down on my shoulders and pulled me into a man-hug. After pulling away, we both headed back to the bus with everyone else, laughing over stupid Grover or I had done while at Yancy, like true friends, like brothers.

* * *

A couple ours later, the bus Grover and I were on entered the bus terminal and we all exited and got our luggage. A few minutes later Grover and I piled into a cab with our luggage. I leaned forward to give the driver the directions.

"East One-hundred-and-fourth and First."

"Gotcha."

The cab then took off towards the directions and after about 20 or so minutes we were there. My home, where I lived with my mom and...Gabe. Quick thing about Gabe, a few years ago my mother married this guy, Gabe Ugliano. The SINGLE most repulsive, disgusting guy on the planet. He is overweight, rarely ever shaves, and has all of about 3 hairs on his head, styled in a comb-over fashion, as if that made him look any less disgusting. So the cab stopped in front of my apartment and Grover and I paid, got out and grabbed out luggage. The two of us walked up the steps and opened the door. WE were greeted by the ever so pleasant mixture of stale beer, old pizza and dirty laundry. ESPN was blaring from all of the T.V.'s at once while Gabe and his buddies were playing poker and smoking cheap cigars. I looked over at Grover, he looked as though he was ready to pass out at any moment, his jaw was slack, his eyes bugging out and he was a pale as a ghost. To suppressed a chuckle as the both of us made our way to Gabe's "study" A.K.A. my room. I'm not sure how but without even looking up, Gabe addressed me.

"Got any money kid?"

I sighed to myself. There was no; 'Hey, how have you been for the past few months?' or anything like that. He doesn't even calm me by my name anymore, just 'Kid'. So whenever I get home, I apparently have to support Gabe with his 'poker funds'. Deciding that I didn't want to get into a fight with him, I just dug into my pocket and took out 10 bucks. Slamming it down on the table in front of him, I said nothing as I walked away to my room with Grover in tow. I entered my room, which had been altered into Gabe's "study" and set my bag down on my bed. I turned to Grover and gestured for him to do the same. He complied and clumsily walked with his bag while leaning on his crutches. I looked at him oddly, I had offered to carry the bag for him when we got off the Greyhound, but he insisted that he could do it. Slumping his bag off his shoulder he rested on his crutches. Slightly embarrassed I spread out my arms and indicated to everything.

"Well Grover, this is my house."

"Well Perce, there is one thing I have to say. It reeks in here."

I chuckled at Grover's joke and pushed up my window. Stepping out onto the fire escape and helping my crippled friend out. For the next half hour the two of us just gazed out looking at the surprisingly good view my room had, we talked about school, teachers we did and didn't like and what we were going to do over the summer.

"Hey Percy?"

"Yeah Grover."

"If you ever want to hang out, or even talk I can give my address to you. If you want it, that is."

"Of course I do man."

Reaching into his pocket, Grover pulled out a crumbled piece of paper and handed it to me. Opening it up and smoothing it out, I read it in my head. After a few moment I turned to face Grover.

"What's Camp Half-Blood?"

"It's...well it's my summer address."

I sighed silently to myself, Grover was just like most of the other kids at Yancy, from a rich family that had money to just throw around. Before I got to reply, a soft, kind voice entered the apartment. One that I have longed to hear since winter break.

"Percy, honey, I'm home."

* * *

And that is where we shall end the chapter, tell me what you guys think in the review because a really appreciate them. Till next time.


End file.
